History
This is where we place the history of digibutter section by section: ---- April 9th, 2007. Nintendo released the 3rd installation in the Paper Mario, Super Paper Mario. It instantly began to race up the charts, becoming one of the 'best' games in history. Was it the clever plot? The tied in romance? The memorable quotes? One could say that's what drew them too it, fine. But for many who played it, one thing caught their eye. Chapter 3-1, When Geeks Attack! When Tippi is...Tippinapped, the geeky chameleon captor, Francis, mentions a little website we'd like to call Digibutter.nerr. For many, this wasn't a big thing. But for others, this was the goldmine of the game... April 16th, 2007. One day, a mass of pixels and words we'd like to call a website sprung up. Digibutter.nerr.biz. At first glance, it wasn't too promising, the only members Admin and Francis. But as if out of nowhere, people were attracted to the site. Within a week, the memberlist pages were filling up fast, SPM fans eager to find the legendary website... The Present It hasn't even been a year yet, and over 600 members have joined. The site had instantly been brought up from it's obscurity, and is now the bustling forum it is today. ---- Events/Conflicts * Parties * Bowser vs Lord Bowser * Usergroups; HERO, EVIL, PIRATES, and NINJAS * The Five Spammers (Legendary Machine, Evangel, SAGE, LAVAINMYVOLCANO and Lord Ratttler) * The Dump Party * Name-Tag username changes * War of September 1st * Metroid Invasion * The Chaos War * LB said lolwut * Bandwith Issues * SeeSaw Conflict * The Digibutter Movie * The Digipocalypse * The Spam Epidemic * Spam Wars * Divo and the Void The Moderators/Other July 26 was a historic day for Digibutter. Because of the outbreak of spammers, flamers, and trolls, the site's Administrator, Francis, formed the Mod Squad to help stop the seemingly nonstop amount of flame wars that were taking place. The six members who were promoted to Moderator status were none other than Popple (who was the first Moderator on the forum), Plastic Mario, Chaos Dimentio, TotalSpaceshipGuy3, Francine, and Mister I. On November 12, 2007, TotalSpaceshipGuy3 resigned his position as moderator, stating if the community ever needs him, he'll be back in a flash. He is the first, and so far, only moderator to lose his/her status, albeit voluntarily. Fortunately, he has since returned to the force. On November 24, 2007, Lord Crump was added as moderator On December 2, 2007, Francine resigned her position as moderator and left digibutter not wanting to state her reason in public. On December 9, 2007, Popple left digibutter. On December 16, 2007, Popple came back to digibutter and went on a locking rampage in Off-Topic making a huge commotion. On December 30, 2007, Francine returned to Digibutter, due to Digibutter Addiction. On January 21, 2008, Goomba was added as a moderator. On February 2, 2008, Digibutter experienced it's first downtime. See divo and the void